


Up in smoke

by Ilyasviel



Series: MEFFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Part of the MEFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: Up in smoke





	Up in smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... it seems I always write Angst for the 100 word challenges >__<

Garrus sits in a corner of his base, the bodies of his fallen comrades covered with a sheet, the scent of blood and decomposition filled the room, but he didn't have the energies to leave.

He takes off a picture of the Normandy crew that he stores as a treasure inside his armour. How has everything turned into a nightmare so quickly? How all his hopes and successes went up in smoke so easily?

She has lost her, two years ago over Alchera. Now he lost his team in the slums of Omega. 

Spirits, how he missed her...


End file.
